1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and more particularly, to such a multimedia device, which can quickly be fastened to a cup holder in a car, and is connectable to a mobile electronic device to transmit multimedia music to the FM channel of the car audio radio system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular multimedia device for motor vehicle generally comprises a body and a power cord. The body is adapted to receive a mobile electronic device, for example, iPOD. The power cord extends out of the body for connection to the electric socket of the electric lighter in a car to provide the necessary working voltage to the inserted iPOD. The body has no positioning means. Vibration of the car may cause the body to fall. Therefore, the user may use a double-sided adhesive tape to affix the body to the dashboard of the car. However, it is difficult to remove the body from the dashboard after the body is affixed to the dashboard with a double-sided adhesive tape.